The Great Scrubbinator
"I scrub things, but I use mud, so I make them dirty. It's what I do." ~ The Great Scrubbinator explaining his motives to Lord Ferronidas in Lord Pothead's Really Weird Day. The Great Scrubbinator is a one-shot character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & served as a minor antagonist in his one & only appearance: Lord Pothead's Really Weird Day. He travels from house to house making things dirty while no one is looking. Appearance The Great Scrubbinator, as a Jeptum/Human Hybrid, has a humanoid build with a hump for a head & no visible neck. He wears a blue t-shirt & dark blue/silver shorts to conceal his identity & has dark brown eyes with a few strands of dark brown hair & a pair of glasses. He wields two scrub brushes to do his work. He also has a bit of a gut. History Little is known about the Great Scrubbinator's past, but since he's a Jeptum/Human Hybrid, it would be known that he was created in the underground laboratories on planet Jepsoroite. The Jeptum King, Alpha Phantom, is responsible for creating the Hybrids of his species. On August 15th, 2016, the Great Scrubbinator appeared in the house of the Almighty Tallest's grandfather, dirtying up the basement. He encountered Lord Ferronidas, who questioned his motives & urged him to leave. Of course, the Great Scrubbinator didn't listen. The two had a brief skirmish, & Ferronidas ultimately defeated him by tricking him into turning on a computer that released an ear-shattering Windows XP startup sound upon activation. The Great Scrubbinator lied down, knocked out by the powerful sound. Ferronidas teleported him back to his home planet & would continue his day. Personality The Great Scrubbinator has a short temper & has a tendency to ignore his superiors. He has a noticable case of arrogance, as evident by having the word "great" in his name as well as completely dismissing the fact that Ferronidas stated that he was an Archangel. He doesn't like to take orders from anyone, sometimes not even from Alpha Phantom. Of course, this would lead to unfortunate things happening to him. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Though not the strongest around, the Great Scrubbinator still has a decent amount of strength to offer. However, he has not been portrayed in a physical fight before, so any exact measurement is hard to determine. Superhuman Speed: The Great Scrubbinator has relatively quick reflexes, as evident by his genetics. His maximum speed is unknown. Jeptum Physiology: Jeptums, as well as Jeptum Hybrids, have some special biological advantages. They can burrow underground, digest crystals, etc. Invulnerability: The Great Scubbinator is quite tough, able to tank Ferronidas' Holy Lightning without showing any signs of harm. His maximum durability is unknown. Special Powers Electrokinesis: The Great Scrubbinator can control the element of electricity. * Energy Manipulation: He can absorb other energies, mainly if they're electric based. He uses this ability to his advantage, as he can make himself stronger by absorbing someone else's attack. * Static Shockwave: His signature move is when he claps his brushes together, gathering enough static electricity to send a wave of harmful energy at his opponent. Teleportation: The Great Scrubbinator can relocate himself to another place when necessary. This is also how he can remain undetected when travelling from house to house. Weaknesses The Great Scrubbinator is prone to being gullible & easily distracted. He is also sensitive to loud noises. Both of these flaws were exploited to cause his defeat. His lack of obedience can quickly be solved by offering something of his interest, but the manner of which this is done displays his sheer stupidity. Trivia * His appearance, & to an extent; his voice, are inspired by the Great Cornholio. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Jeptums Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Idiots Category:Weirdos Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male